


Family Matters

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Arian Cousland [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief thoughts of Arian and Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

Arian hadn’t had time to dwell on things when she first met Anders. A mage full of snark, flippant even though he was scared, there was just something about him that made her pause when it came to the thought of punishment for the dead templars.

By the time Alistair came by and she had to make a decision, she had figured out what it was. Later, when she was safe in Denerim with him again, she’d tell Alistair why she had conscripted the mage instead of returning him to the circle. Simply put, Anders reminded her of Alistair. She hadn’t had the option to give him his freedom, so she did the next best thing. She tried to give him a family.

She was never sure if it was the right choice, tying him to the cause. There were so many similarities between Anders and her husband, but the more she got to know him, the more she could see the differences. There was a bitterness in Anders, forged by the templars and the circle. And being a Grey Warden wouldn’t be able to keep him safe in Ferelden, not when there were so few of them. Not when there was no blight to help people overlook the pasts of the people in the order.


End file.
